In general, conventional techniques exist to provide computer users network access. For example, a cable network provider can provide corresponding subscribers free WiFi™ access when respective subscribers happen to be in a vicinity of a WiFi™ access point operated by the cable network service provider. In certain instances, a cable network service provider installs thousands of wireless access points across the country for use by their subscribers. Accordingly, subscribers are able to access the Internet from many different locations.
To use WiFi™ access provided by a cable network service provider, users operate their respective communication devices to learn of one or more available WiFi™ access points in the area. In certain instances, the customers are able to select a corresponding WiFi™ access point with which to establish a wireless communication link. Assuming that a subscriber provides appropriate credentials indicating that they are authorized to use a wireless network provided by the service provider, the communication device is able to communicate through the wireless access point to a remote network such as the Internet.
Certain environments such as stadiums occupied by a large number of users typically require installation of many wireless access points. In stadium environments, many subscribers may be present in a particular geographical area and simultaneously attempt to access a respective network such as the Internet.